


A is for Asphyxiation

by shieldslut



Series: The Smutty ABC's [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Breathplay, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers, second chapter has nsfw fanart!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut
Summary: Tony's used to messing up on missions, and he's used to an angry Captain America yelling at him for it... but this? This is new.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Smutty ABC's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667692
Comments: 11
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time I've written for this fandom, and this pairing, so I hope I've done decently! Please leave a kudos, or some concrit if you feel so inclined! <3

Tony stalked down the hallway, the click of his dress shoes echoing across the tile, walking as quickly as possible without making it apparent that he was trying to avoid someone.

Or some _thing_ , rather.

See he knew he had fucked up… Spectacularly. Catastrophically, even- and that could mean only one thing, a chewing out from Captain America himself.

He knew he deserved it, he did, he had almost gotten himself, Steve, Natasha, and God knows who else killed, so if there was ever a time for a very patriotic scolding, it was now.

_However_.

He simply did not have the current mental wherewithal to deal with a scolding from 6’ and nearly 250 pounds of USDA certified beef. 

Steve Rogers is almost unfairly hot on a daily basis, and ridiculously more-so while angry, and Tony, currently, simply could not deal with it, as exhausted as he was, so, he found himself speed walking and praying to every single deity out there, to facilitate his escape.

Judging by the rapid footsteps, and shout of “ _Stark_!” from behind him, however, his prayers had once again gone unanswered. And he had just reached the elevator too, damn it.

Pressing the up button with one angry finger, Tony turned on his heel, pasting on his fakest smile, before replying, “What can I do for you, Cap?”

“You know very goddamn well what you can do for me, Stark,” Steve began, pausing to follow him onto the elevator when it arrived, “You nearly got all of us killed, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, a witty response on the tip of his tongue when Steve suddenly whirled around, pressing the stop button to halt the elevator, before jamming that same finger into Tony’s chest.

_Ah_ , there it was. 

Steve’s cheeks were flushed, blue eyes narrowed, and eyebrows furrowed- the vein to the left of his forehead was practically pulsing, a bead of sweat dripping down as it did. All in all, fucking _gorgeous_.

Tony’s cock twitched in his pants as Steve pushed him backwards, crowding him into the wall by virtue of his looming presence alone, and that one single finger jabbed just above the arc reactor.

“How about I answer for you, huh? You weren’t thinking, as per- _fucking_ -usual, and it somehow slipped your goddamn mind that even your actions have consequences,” Steve practically growled, now mere inches from Tony’s face, unconsciously moving forward in his anger.

Tony was in trouble for real now, in more ways than one. Not only was Steve spitting mad, but he was now fully hard in his pants- cock pressing uncomfortably against his zipper, and for that reason, the only response he could think of was:

“ _Language_ , Captain.”

Steve practically snarled in response, moving a hand to grip Tony’s throat, pushing him roughly against the wall, squeezing lightly and then-

“ _Oh_!” Tony moaned, thrusting forward and inadvertently pressing his unmistakable hard-on into Steve’s thigh.

Steve froze, exhaling in a pant before taking a big step back, hands held awkwardly at his side as though he didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

“Fuck, Steve, I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t mean to- _mmph_!” Tony’s burgeoning apology was cut off as the other surged forward, crashing their mouths together.

The kiss was brutal at first, all slick tongue and biting teeth, Steve’s beard scratching roughly against his face, but then Tony whined somewhere high in his throat and everything shifted. Steve moving a hand from where he had it clutched in Tony’s hair to rest at the base of his neck.

He pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss to breathe out “Tell me you want this,” rutting his now unmistakably hard cock against Tony’s stomach, and pressing down on his throat to emphasize just what he was asking.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony gasped, grinding dirtily on the thigh now pressed between his legs, “ _Yes_ , Steve, I want it so _goddamn_ bad!”

With that, Steve reached out blindly, pressing the stop button again and jolting the elevator back into motion, carrying them to Tony’s penthouse.

Steve crashed forward and reconnected their lips, using the intervening time to lick Tony’s mouth open, fucking into it with his tongue, and grinding shamelessly against the other man.

As soon as the doors slid open, a quiet _ding_ announcing their arrival at Tony’s penthouse, Steve was moving, gripping Tony’s thighs and encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist as he lifted, picking him up and carrying him towards the bedroom.

He already knew where it was, after having to force Tony to go to sleep after several particularly long workshop binges, but it was undoubtedly different this time, as he crashed through the door, barely slowing down before he tossed the smaller man on the bed.

Tony pushed himself up, resting on his elbows as he looked up at Steve- it was like all of his pre-teen fantasies coming true at once, and most of his adult ones too, if he was honest with himself. 

That thought was only compounded as he watched Steve yank off his shirt, revealing an unreasonably toned torso that made Tony’s mouth practically water.

Steve crawled onto the bed, bracing himself over the brunet on his thick forearms, and straddling his lap. He leaned down to mouth at Tony’s neck, biting roughly at the skin as he ground their crotches together.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony moaned, “Please, Steve, want you to fuck me-“

“Yeah?” Steve questioned, murmuring the words into Tony’s neck, “Get on your hands and knees for me, then.”

He punctuated the statement with a light slap to the other man’s flank, pulling away to kneel on the bed, and giving Tony room to comply.

He did so wordlessly, rolling onto his stomach before rising onto his knees, before crossing his arms beneath his head.

Steve groaned in appreciation, rubbing at his straining cock through his jeans, as he stared shamelessly at Tony’s ass, and the way his slacks were pulled tight across it’s roundness.

“Look at you... fucking desperate for it,” Steve growled, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock, red and pulsing in the cool air of the bedroom, stroking himself a few times before reaching to roughly pull Tony’s slacks down over his ass.

“Pretty little cunt, bet you’re just aching for somethin’ to fill it, huh, sweetheart?”

Tony moaned loudly, both at Steve’s treatment, and his words. 

Who would’ve guessed that Captain America had such a filthy mouth? 

He shuffled forward on his knees, shifting to grind his bare cock against Tony’s hole, drawing a moan from the both of them at the contact.

“M’gonna eat that little hole, baby, get it nice and sloppy for this big dick,” Steve groaned, leaning forward to cover Tony with his body, murmuring the rest of his words directly into his ear, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, doll, choke you and make you cum on my cock, so fuckin’ desperate for it.”

“Do it, _please_ , Steve, want your cock so fucking bad, _please_ -“ Tony whined, almost shocked at the desperation laced through his voice.

“Get undressed for me, sweetheart, wanna see you,” Steve pulled back, pulling his own jeans off as he waited for Tony to comply.

Tony stripped as quickly as he could, before positioning himself back on his knees, displaying himself for the other man. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, that’s it…” Steve murmured, leaning in to bite hard at Tony’s ass, smirking against his skin at the whimper the action elicited. 

He moved to lap directly at Tony’s hole, suckling at the delicate furrow of skin, groaning at the taste, and the noises that his actions pulled from the other man.

Tony was whining helplessly, clutching at the bedsheets below him, rocking his hips back against Steve’s mouth, relishing the feeling of his tongue fucking in and out of him.

Steve reached to grab the lube from where it had been tossed onto the bed, slicking up a finger before sliding it into Tony alongside his tongue. He groaned at the added intrusion, pushing back harder, seeking more contact from the other.

“C’mon, Steve, _please_ ,” Tony whined, increasingly desperate as his cock throbbed, leaking precum onto the sheets below him. In response, Steve added another finger, scissoring them as he began to stretch his hole open in earnest.

“Thats it doll, takin’ me so fuckin’ well, can’t wait to get my cock in you,” Steve murmured, pulling back to murmur the words against Tony’s skin.

“Do it then, c’mon, fuck me already!”

“You’re still to tight, baby, don’t wanna hurt you-“ Steve began, before Tony cut him off.

“I don’t care, want it to hurt, just, _please_ -“

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve groaned, pulling back and lubing up his cock, “Such a fuckin’ slut for me, aren’t you? You want it to hurt? I’ll make it fuckin’ _hurt_.”

Steve punctuated the statement by grabbing Tony by his hair, pulling him up to press against his chest, before lining his cock up and pushing in.

It was thick, and despite the precum and lube slicking the glide, Tony knew it would be a struggle to take all of him. He could feel his hole burning at the stretch, but there was no way he was about to tell Steve to stop. 

Steve pushed forward more, the head of his cock finally popping into Tony’s tight hole.

The smaller man whined at the action, pushing back against Steve despite the burn the action elicited. The stretch was intense, no doubt, but it felt so fucking good.

“That’s it, _fuck_ , you feel so fucking good, so fucking _tight_ ,” Steve groaned, the words seemingly punched out of him. 

He sunk in fully, pressing his pelvis fully against Tony’s ass, groaning at the tight grip around his dick. He had never been so thankful for his super-soldier stamina, he was certain that a weaker man would’ve cum by now.

Tony’s cock was leaking profusely now, precum dripping down his shaft to land on the bed. Slowly, Steve began to rock his hips, grinding against the smaller man’s prostate with each movement.

He would be surprised, but Steve’s dick was so _fucking_ big, that it’d almost be harder to miss the spot. 

Steve moved a hand up to squeeze at Tony’s throat, pulling the other man back closer to him, and beginning to fuck into him in earnest, applying just enough pressure at his throat to make his vision go fuzzy.

He knew there would be bruises there, in the morning- alongside a matching set where Steve had a tight grip on his thigh, and he couldn’t help but groan at the though of being claimed in such a way by the larger man.

Each thrust of Steve’s hips dragged a punched out sound from Tony, his mouth hanging open and his head pushed back against Steve’s broad shoulder.

“There you go, sweetheart,” Steve moaned, audibly winded as he fucked into Tony at a bruisingly fast pace, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room, “Take my fuckin’ cock, bein’ a good fuckin’ slut for me, letting me fuck that sweet little cunt.”

“S’yours,” Tony slurred, voice altered by pleasure and Steve’s hand around his throat, “S’your fuckin’ cunt, fuckin’ take it Steve, _claim_ it.”

Steve moaned at his words, impossibly increasing his pace, and reaching his other hand tor grip at Tony’s cock.

“You gonna cum for me, doll? Gonna cum while I fuck that little cunt? _My_ little cunt?” Steve practically growled the words, nipping at his neck to punctuate the statement.

And _fuck_ , yeah, he was. Tony hadn’t realized how close to the edge he was, but hearing those words groaned directly into his ear, when combined with the way he was stroking his cock and relentlessly nailing his prostate, and his still tight grip around his throat- and fuck, he was going to cum.

Tony nodded helplessly, torn between thrusting into Steve’s tight grip on his cock, and grinding back against him.

“Yeah,” Steve groaned, “Cum for me baby, wanna feel that little cunt get nice and tight ‘round my cock, gonna make me cum in that little hole.”

Tony whined, the words sending a shockwave of lust through him, his orgasm ripping through him after one particularly hard thrust. Steve groaned at the feeling, his orgasm following shortly after- unable to resist the tightening around his cock.

“ _Fuck_!” He exclaimed, hips stuttering as he filled Tony’s hole, Tony himself groaned at the sensation, relishing in the full sensation, and the sloppiness that resulted from Steve continuing to thrust his hips as they both came down from their highs.

He slowly lowered Tony to the bed beneath them, gently pulling out before settling down next to him, and pulling the other man out of the wet spot left behind. 

Tony rolled onto his stomach, settling his head on Steve’s chest, nearly purring in delight when the blond wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

Several minutes of comfortable silence later, Steve shifted to look down at him, a sheepish grin crossing his face.

“What’s up, Cap?” 

“That wasn’t just a one time thing, was it? I mean, it’s fine if it was, but-“

“Steve,” Tony began, propping himself up on an elbow, “You can fuck me like that any time you damn well please, and I wouldn’t mind you taking me to dinner while you’re at it.”

A slow grin spread across Steve’s face, and Tony was sure he had never felt anything better pressed against his own lips.


	2. Art [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This definitely isn't the best, but this image wouldn't leave my head while writing so I did my best to draw it!

[](https://ibb.co/m9gdPfQ)


End file.
